


Sharing

by Hwasbabie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Begging Choi San, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Boys Kissing, Choi San is Whipped, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Power bottom Kang Yeosang, Punishment, Riding, Rough Sex, San cant touch as punishment, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie
Summary: “We’re going to have sex San. A sexual punishment. Don’t tell me you’re this innocent, you sure don’t act it.”“I’m not, but why? Don’t you hate me?”“Sannie, we could never hate you. We both like you too much. Good thing we’re good at sharing.”OrSan is bad at sorting out his feelings and may have been flirting with both Yeosang and Wooyoung. What happens when he gets caught?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I want to keep this short! This fic is all consensual, is a work of fiction, and is self edited (I'm sorry I have an editor for a reason, but she is busy with some other stuff for me so have fun with my raw work haha) I do want to say there is a bit of a set up, but not too much! Thank you for reading!

San had a huge problem. San had two crushes and had been flirting with both of them. That wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was they both showed interest back. If you thought it couldn’t get even worse, they were best friends. San felt shy when he first started liking Jung Wooyoung. They were in an idol group together and he didn’t want a relationship to get in the way of things so he held back. The issue started when the pair started hanging out with Kang Yeosang more and more because he and Wooyoung were best friends and Wooyoung didn’t want to leave his best friend behind. San felt himself starting to like Yeosang, but his feelings for Wooyoung never faded. San however was dumb and couldn’t just flirt with one, so he found himself sneaking waist touches with Wooyoung and hugs with Yeosang. The boy found himself whispering in their ears in passing. It was a shock to San that he hadn’t been caught yet. Sure he felt shitty, but he thought if he flirted with both that one would not like him back or it just wouldn’t work out, but this has gotten bad. San felt chemistry with both boys. He felt dumb and leading on when after a long hangout session, Yeosang was asleep, he kissed Wooyoung. It was a short, but a really nice kiss. He grabbed the boys hips and pressed their lips together before saying goodbye and going to his own room. He felt even worse going to a supply closet to kiss Yeosang one day before rehearsal. The pair had vocal lessons earlier together and the leg brushing and short touches were too much. The pair pushed themselves in the closet kissing hard and fast before Yeosang’s phone rang with Hongjoong’s name across asking where he was. The pair broke apart and hurried to rehearsal. God San felt like a piece of shit. He was laying in bed thinking about his night. Wooyoung had gone to have dinner with some old friends and Yeosang and him were alone. Yeosang was the soft clingy type. The type to hold your arm and rest his head in your neck. The boys sat on Yeosang’s bed watching a movie and Yeosang was resting his head on San’s shoulder.  
“Sannie?”  
“Hm?”  
“Can we talk about the kiss?”  
“What’s there to talk about Yeo?”  
“Does this change anything?”  
“If you don’t want it to then no.”  
“I’m not against it San I just want to know where you stand.”  
“I’m not sure yet Yeo. I guess I’m just a bit nervous because of the whole group situation.”  
“I understand San plus it was just one kiss.”  
San felt so shitty lying. He felt shitty pulling away from the boy before Wooyoung came into the room because they could hear him yelling. He felt shit looking at the two boys saying goodbye when they had eyes full of hope and liking towards him. San wasn’t this kind of person. He wasn’t the type to lead others on or play with emotions. He decided as soon as possible he was going to come clean even if it meant losing both the boys.  
The next day Yeosang asked San if he wanted to hang out with him and Wooyoung that night. Obviously he agreed. San felt both boys looking at him during rehearsals and would always shoot quick smiles. After rehearsals were done for the guys San had another vocal lesson.  
“I’ll meet you guys at home later okay?”  
Wooyoung nodded waving at him as he turned the other direction. It felt slightly strange as Wooyoung was always so loud, but he brushed it off. Vocal lessons ended up lasting half an hour longer than he thought they would. San shot a quick text to the boys before getting in a car to come to the dorms. ‘Sorry vocals ran late omw now!’ Yeosang texted back ‘It’s fine, the guys went to get dinner or whatever we’re in our room just come on in.’ As soon as the car pulled up San got out adjusting his jacket and pulling his bag on his shoulder. He walked into the mostly dark dorms and set his bag in his room before walking over to Yeosang and Wooyoung’s room.  
“Hey sorry I was so lat-”  
San was roughly shoved against the door by Yeosang.  
“Yeo what are you-”  
The boy pressed his lips against San’s and he stood still in shock. Oh shit this wasn’t good Wooyoung was here. He pressed his hands against Yeosang’s chest.  
“Yeo-”  
“Would you have kissed me back if I was Wooyoung?”  
“W-what?”  
Wooyoung walked over grabbing San’s face, turning it towards him.  
“You thought you would two time us San and we wouldn’t figure it out?”  
“N-no! I was going to tell you guys I-”  
Wooyoung pressed his lips against San’s and the boy’s mind felt so fuzzy. He pulled back looking at San.  
“W-what’s happening?”  
Yeosang laughed.  
“You thought it would be so easy? We would just let you off the hook? There would be no punishment?”  
San felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull at the word punishment. He again felt shock run through his body as the two boy’s turned to each other pressing their lips together. Wooyoung pulled back biting his lip resting his hand on San’s jaw.  
“I suggest you kiss us back Sannie. You need to be punished and make up for what you did.”  
San quickly nodded as Wooyoung pressed his lips to his. San kissed the boy back. He tried to raise his arms to take control, but Yeosang roughly pushed his arms against the door.  
“No Sannie, no touching. You haven’t earned it.”  
Yeosang almost purred into his ear kissing behind it lightly.  
“I-I don’t get it.”  
“Don’t get what San?”  
“What’s happening?”  
Wooyoung burst out laughing and Yeosang chuckled, grabbing San’s face.  
“We’re going to have sex San. A sexual punishment. Don’t tell me you’re this innocent, you sure don’t act it.”  
“I’m not, but why? Don’t you hate me?”  
“Sannie, we could never hate you. We both like you too much. Good thing we’re good at sharing.”  
Before the boy could even think of a response Yeosang kissed him roughly. San kissed back while Wooyoung kissed his neck until he bit into the boy's neck making him moan. The two pulled back and pulled San pushing him on the bed. He landed with a soft thud as Wooyoung crawled on top of him and Yeosang sat beside him. Yeosang watched as the two made out, zoning out slightly. He was brought back to reality when San placed his hand on his thigh squeezing it lightly. Yeosang liked the feeling resting his hand on San’s and smiling when the two pulled away and the boy pulled his hand. Wooyoung pulled off San, letting Yeosang wrap his legs around the boy and kissing him. San nibbled his lip until he moaned letting the boy explore his mouth and Wooyoung leaned in kissing his neck. Both of them knew how shy Yeosang could be and out of all of them even if it was San’s punishment they wanted him comfortable. Yeosang pulled back moaning as Wooyoung kissed his sensitive spot.  
“San’s mhm wearing too much don’t you think?”  
“Absolutely Yeo. Come on San. Strip for us.”  
The boy pulled off of San’s lap watching the boy as he sat up pulling his shirt off. Both boys stared at his toned body. Soon San was naked and pulled back onto the bed.  
“Now you may have gotten away with touching earlier, but no touching now. Got it?”  
San nodded as Wooyoung told him to move to where he was sitting up with his back against the headboard. The boy’s positioned themselves side by side between San’s legs. God he felt like he was dreaming as the boys took turns kitten licking his tip. San moaned loudly and reached down only to have his hands batted away by Wooyoung. It was even harder not to touch when Wooyoung slowly took his length in his mouth bobbing his head as Yeosang pumped what he couldn’t fit in.  
“Oh fuck that feels so fucking good.”  
Wooyoung pulled off letting Yeosang take a turn. The boy licked the precum from San’s tip as the boy helplessly moaned. Soon Yeosang was bobbing up and down with Wooyoung guiding him down to take more. The boy’s eyes were teary and San could have come right there with the boy looking up at him like that. Wooyoung pulled back letting the boy recover slightly as he pumped his and Yeosang’s cocks. San didn’t expect it to turn him on even more seeing the boy lean down and lick Yeosang’s cock, while Yeosang sucked him off. He wanted to grip the blond’s hair while he sucked, but knew he couldn’t touch.  
“I-I’m gunna cum fuck.”  
Yeosang quickly pulled off the boy, making San whimper lightly.  
“We didn’t say you could cum Sannie. It’s not a punishment if you get to cum so easy. You’ll never learn then.”  
“Sangie, let me help prep you. I think you should ride him first.”  
“Okay Woo.”  
San had to sit and watch in agony almost as Wooyoung helped stretch the boy out. Yeosang’s face was red as he moaned out gripping the sheets. Wooyoung was scissoring the boy with three fingers in. San wanted to bust just hearing Yeosang’s pants and moans, but with lack of attention to his cock he was left on edge and whining.  
“Mhm I think you’re ready Sangie. Let me get a condom.”  
The smallest boy hopped off the bed grabbing a condom rolling it onto San’s neglected cock.  
“I think Sannie liked that a bit too much, but I’ll let it slide this time. Come on Yeo.”  
The taller of the two straddled San’s waist kissing him hard as he slowly sat down on the boy’s cock. Yeosang was a moaning mess as he gripped San’s shoulders.  
“Fuck you’re fucking big ah.”  
“You’re really tight, you feel so good around my cock.”  
Wooyoung leaned over kissing San leaving small bite marks. San was a moaning mess too as he looked at Wooyoung pumping himself and Yeosang slowly sitting on his cock. God it was killing him to have his hands laid flat on the bed unable to touch either boy. Yeosang finally sat fully in his lap letting himself adjust. The boy was biting his lip hard until he felt comfortable to lift up and slowly started bouncing on the boy moaning loudly.  
“Fuck Yeo so good so tight, please.”  
“Please what?”  
The boy panted out as he bounced.  
“Please let me touch you I promise I’ve learned my lesson please.”  
Wooyoung spoke up before Yeosang could.  
“And what did you learn?”  
San’s mind was foggy and he sat there moaning trying to think where this all stemmed from, but his mind could only focus on how tight Yeosang was and how hot Wooyoung was gripping his leaking cock.  
“I-I learned that um I mhm I uh.”  
“You haven’t learned yet. No touching.”  
“Please! I have!”  
“Then tell us what you’ve learned.”  
“It's too hard to now but I have!”  
Wooyoung just shook his head while the boy moaned still pleading. The smaller boy reached down fingering himself to prep and San felt himself bubbling up again.  
“Oh fuck, you’re so fucking hot and it feels so good.”  
“If you cum now San you better still be able to cum again when I’m done with you.”  
The boy groaned gripping the sheets hard knowing he can’t cum yet. It was like torture. He only felt relief when Yeosang shot stings of cum across his stomach letting out a loud yell of San’s name and slowly pulled off laying beside San. Sadly, Wooyoung was already ready not giving San’s cock a break. Wooyoung was more experienced than Yeosang and sunk down on the boy’s cock faster. San was a moaning mess as the boy bounced fast and hard slamming himself on San’s cock.  
“What did you learn San? Hm? Don’t you want to touch?”  
“Yes! Please!”  
“What did you learn?”  
“N-Not to two time.”  
“See that wasn’t too hard.”  
The boy moaned loudly as Wooyoung took his hands and ran them down his chest. San gripped his waist with one hand loving the feeling of Wooyoung’s soft skin in his hands. He reached over squeezing Yeosang’s thigh as the older boy kissed him. San was really in heaven now. The bubbling in his stomach came back again as Wooyoung roughly fucked himself on San’s cock.  
“Fuck Sannie close!”  
“M-me too ah”  
“Hold it. Want you to come all over our faces please ah.”  
“Anything for you guys. Fuck, I’m really close.”  
Wooyoung’s body pulsed lightly as he gasped, cumming. He slowly pulled off pulling the condom off San. Both boy’s positioned themselves on the floor in front of San, mouths wide open and tongues out as San jerked himself, moaning as he came all over the two boys' faces. San was built up and came hard.  
“Mhm our Sannie had a lot of cum.”  
Yeosang nodded and San helped the boys off the ground and helped clean them up. Luckily for them the bathroom was close and the three took turns showering since the dorm shower was so small. After they were all clean the three laid in Wooyoung’s bed with San in the middle.  
“So what now?”  
“What do you mean what now San? You’re ours now. Yeosang and I both want to date you, it seems you wanted to date both of us. So you’re our boyfriend now and we’re your boyfriends.”  
“I really really like that.”  
“Wooyoung and I talked and we don’t mind sharing you. We didn’t even know we were before. Just talk to us okay Sannie? If you would have talked to us this could have happened sooner.”  
“I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to. I liked both of you and thought if I flirted with both of you one of you would end up not liking me, but it didn’t go that way and I was unsure because I liked you both.”  
Wooyoung wrapped one arm around San’s waist, cuddling in as he mumbled into San’s ear.  
“I understand Sannie. I’m just glad we figured it out now.”  
The boy’s were happy. Yeosang’s head fit perfectly in San’s neck as always and he felt so warm holding the boy close. Wooyoung rested his head on San’s shoulder, eyes fluttering like they did when he was tired, the poor boy had exhausted himself. They felt like home and San never felt happier than when he was holding the two boy’s close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If you did please comment or leave kudos it always helps me to write more and to know what people like! I've never written a threesome before, but was suggested it on my twitter, so I hope I did okay! My main twitter is Hwas_babie, but I have another account called WhoreEdition where I will be talking more about my writings and collecting ideas! Thank you all for the love and support!


End file.
